lps2012fandomcom-20200213-history
Blythe Baxter
Blythe Baxter is an aspiring fashion artist who, along with her father, Roger Baxter, moved to the Downtown City apartment above the Littlest Pet Shop, a day-camp for pets owned by Mrs. Twombly. After she falls into the shop, Blythe suddenly realizes she has gained the mysterious talent to understand and talk to animals. Since then she has been coming to the Littlest Pet shop trying to help the animals and keep the pet shop from shutting down. Personality Blythe is a friendly, caring girl who has always loved fashion and animals. She isn't snobby or rude and doesn't like it when others act in such a way, much like Brittany and Whittany Biskit when they first met her when they were criticizing her and her style and ideas, which is why she turned them down for more decent, friendly people. It is a little easy to frustrate her but she normally keeps a calm and cool head. When it comes to Brittany and Whittany she tends to sarcastically speak to them. Originally she thought talking to animals was weird, and was even afraid of it until she realized she could use this to help save the pet shop. Since then she's been using her ability to help her new best friends in anyway she can, as well as designing them cute outfits. Blythe is shown to be extremely camera-shy, and apparently has been since infancy. Appearance Blythe is a fair-skinned teenage girl with bright blue eyes and long, about waist length brown hair with straight cut bangs at her eyebrows. Usually she'll wear her hair in multiple styles ranging from a ponytail, braids, or simply worn down with a cute accessory. Her lips are a peachy-pink color. Due to her fashion talent, Blythe often sports a new style every time she appears. But the outfit she is seen in most consists of a blue top and multilayer peach-pink skirt with a black belt and layer of deep blue lining. She also had a gold necklace, peach head band with designs on it, black shoes, and black pantyhose with stars sewn in. Her hair was worn down. For bed, Blythe was depicted wearing a dark purple tank top with heart at the center and a pair of white pajama pants with purple polka-dot print and a red bow. Other Outfits See Blythe's Alternate Outfits. Quotes "What the what?" "What the huh?" Trivia *Unlike most cartoon characters, Blythe changes her hair and clothes each episode. *Blythe apparently has a rather large head, as mentioned a few times in the show. It has become something of a running gag. *"Blythe Style" besides being what Blythe calls her fashions, is also the name of a book for the popular doll named Blythe, which the character is based on. Gallery Blythe_Baxter.jpg Tumblr inline miupqqKnk71qz4rgp.png LPS101 Still3.jpg|Meeting the Biskits Lps-image2-101-570x420.jpg lps-image3-101-570x420.jpg Lps-image4-101-570x420.jpg Lps-image6-101-570x420.jpg LPS101 Still10.jpg|Meeting the pets. lps-image1-102-570x420.jpg|Blythe meeting Jasper, Sue, and Youngmee lps-image2-102-570x420.jpg lps-image9-102-570x420.jpg|Blythe and the pets on stage young blythe.png|Young Blythe Lps-image5-103-570x420.jpg Tumblr mglx1vgoSO1rj0gp0o1 1280.png LPS_004_01-570x420.jpg LPS_004_06-570x420.jpg|It was all I could find. LPS 004 07-570x420.jpg LPS_004_08-570x420.jpg|Rescue pets mission failed. lps-s1-ep07-image02_570x420.jpg lps-s1-ep07-image03_570x420.jpg|Be yourself Lps-s1-ep07-image06 570x420.jpg|Blythe's new look. LPS 006 02-570x420.jpg LPS 006 11-570x420.jpg|Blythe hugging her dad. LPS_008_01-570x420.jpg|Blythe meeting Josh Sharp LPS_008_09-570x420.jpg LPS_012_11-570x420.jpg|Blythe and Igor on stage tumblr_mgn1sqYdk41qdmbouo1_1280.jpg JFEn0Tc.jpg Tumblr inline miupiee1d91qz4rgp.png Dumb Dumbwaiter.jpg Russell Up Some Fun.jpg Mean Isn't Your Color.jpg Penny for your Laughs.jpg Bad Hair Day.jpg Blythe's Big Adventure Part Two.jpg Eve of Destruction.jpg Blythe imitating the Biskits.png Blythe s priceless face by thatwyguyontheright-d5s68z0.jpg Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Humans